


your shivers freeze all the rivers around (but I keep you warm)

by WhispyWitch



Series: apprentice Auva [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, all that good stuff, hypothermia isn't fun guys, sleeping on frozen ground: 0/10 would not recommend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhispyWitch/pseuds/WhispyWitch
Summary: Auva is not used to snow. Or cold. Or sleeping on the ground.Definitelynot used to sleeping on the cold ground in snow.Fortunately, Muriel is.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Muriel/Auva Ramzan (OC)
Series: apprentice Auva [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599871
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	your shivers freeze all the rivers around (but I keep you warm)

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing something for the Arcana! Featuring my apprentice, Auva Ramzan.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (_Please,_ no unsolicited crit. If you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, feel free to point them out - English is not my first language, and I'm always trying to improve - but unsolicited writing crit just makes me less likely to write more. This, and every other text I post, has been beta read by at least two people, who I trust to give me good feedback. I don't need more from strangers.  
Thanks in advance!)

Nobody told her it’d be _this_ cold.

Before finding Inanna in her shop, properly remembering Muriel for the first time, and agreeing to go on this near ridiculous journey, she’d never even seen snow. Well - maybe she had, but she didn’t _remember_. Tomaytoes, tomahtoes.

The further south they went, the colder it got. At first it was just a bit of chill, creeping into her sleeping bag until she moved closer to the fire; then, the morning frost on the grass stopped being just _morning_. By now, snow wasn’t melting even in full sun.

Shivering was becoming more or less a permanent state of being. She was slowly forgetting what it was like to feel full-body warm. The fire they built at night was a blessing, but even it couldn’t heat both sides of you at the same time. She kept dreaming of the shop, of lying in their enormous bed together with Asra under warm blankets, feeling nothing but content; and every morning, she woke up numb and chilled to the bone.

Neither Morga nor Muriel showed any signs of feeling cold, though, and she wasn’t keen on being the only one complaining. Morga already thought her a weakling; whining like a child wouldn’t earn her any favours. And Muriel… She believed - she _hoped_ \- he’d started to open up to her, a little. Losing what little respect he had for her… No, that wasn’t an option.

That night, though, was turning out to be the worst yet. She couldn’t fall asleep, even lying right next to the fire. Last two rests, Inanna curled up next to her, making the cold more bearable, but now she was sleeping next to Muriel. Summoning a flame wasn’t an option inside the sleeping bag, and she wasn’t willing to put her hands out. It was freezing enough even inside the warm cloth.

Her thoughts kept drifting to Vesuvia and their cozy shop. If she was there right now, Asra would take her to bed and cover her with blankets. Maybe he’d make her some ginger tea, too… or perhaps fill a bath with hot, steaming water, and add a bit of that citrus oil he brought from his travels.

A strange clacking sound interrupted her daydreams. What could that be?

...Oh. Those were just her teeth. She’d always thought that “chattering” expression was just a hyperbole. Apparently not.

Unfortunately, in that same moment Muriel started to stir. Oh no. If she’d woken him up with her shivering… She tried to settle and pretend she was asleep, but it was too late.

“Auva. Are you... alright?” Muriel crouched next to her, concern evident in his voice.

“Y-y-yes,” she managed to stammer. “J-just a bit c-cold. I-it’s nothing.” Was refusing to meet his eyes making it too obvious?

Muriel huffed. After weeks of travelling together, she could tell it was his unimpressed huff, even if the shivers were making it hard to focus. There was a beat of silence, and then, judging by the sounds, it seemed that he went back to his bed. _Good_ , she thought. _At least one of us will get some sleep tonight._

She was not ready for the surprise of hearing him lay his bedroll just behind her.

“What a-are you d-doing?,” she whispered.

“...You’re cold,” she heard Muriel’s quiet voice.

“B-but-”

“Go to sleep, Auva,” he muttered in his ‘I’m-pretending-to-be-angry’ way. The blankets rustled for a bit, and then something warm and solid leaned against her back. She reflexively snuggled against it, sighing with relief.

“Thank you,” she murmured, feeling dazed with how the cold instantly lessened. Sleepiness overtook her fast, and, before she knew it, she was out. The last thing she remembered was Muriel’s arm thrown around her waist, keeping her close and safe.

***

The morning greeted her with sun and a smell of rain and myrrh. What was surprising, however, was the fact that she felt rested. More than that, she wasn’t _cold_.

The reason for that was right in front of her, lightly snoring. Sometime at night she must have turned to face Muriel, and was now firmly tucked against his broad chest, his arm still around her.

Happiness swelled in her. At first, she thought she might have dreamed it; a pleasant, but fleeting vision, provided by her brain to make up for the freeze. But no: here he was, real, warm and solid.

After a while, she felt him stir against her. Panicked, she quickly closed her eyes. Knowing how fast he was to get embarrassed by any amount of affection, he would immediately take his leave if he saw her awake. The moment would be over. She couldn’t let that happen.

The stirring intensified, then stopped. Auva focused on breathing lightly and steadily… and not blushing. The latter was much harder than expected. She could almost feel his gaze on her face.

Thankfully, Muriel seemed to have fallen for her ruse. Gently, oh so gently, he lifted the arm he had thrown around her and used it to brush hair from her eyes.

His hand stilled for a second, as if in hesitation. And then - and she _really_ wasn’t sure she hasn’t dreamt that - he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

In a minute, Morga was surely going to wake them up. Reality would catch up to her, and they will be back to chasing a dead man through a frozen wasteland. But that’d be in a minute. Now, all she wanted was to let this moment last.

**Author's Note:**

> _Snow drifts build up and enfold us  
As we wait out this winter storm  
So we snuggle close in the darkness  
And keep each other so warm_


End file.
